


Of Bonsais and Bondage [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: DCU
Genre: Dubious Consent, Japanese Rope Bondage, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 13:09:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ivy's learned something new. So will Robin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Bonsais and Bondage [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Of Bonsais and Bondage](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/25281) by ava_jamison. 



> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!

cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/DCComics/Of%20Bonsais%20and%20Bondage.mp3) | 43:39 | 40 MB  
---|---|---  
[Audiofic Archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/of-bonsais-and-bondage) |  |   
  
### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, AO3, and Tumblr


End file.
